Dragunov SVD
|type = Sniper rifle |gamepoint = Singapore/Malaysia 8000 (3 days) 24000 (10 days) 64000 (30 days) Indonesia 20,000 (3 days) 60,000 (10 days) 160,000 (30 days) Turkey 16,000 (3 days) 48,000 (10 days) 128,000 (30 days) |price = $4100 |origin = |damage = 99 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 58% |magazine = 10 / 90 |fire = Semi-automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 67% (30 RPM) |weightloaded = 9% (4.3 kg) |used = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = 2× sniper scope |ctpart = |variant = |system = svd |designer = Yevgeny Dragunov |date = Counter-Strike Online BETA |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |source = Mileage Auction |addon = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 99 |damageC = 99 }} The Dragunov sniper rifle or SVD ('''S'naiperskaya v'intovka '''D'ragunova)'' is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SVD/Dragunov is chambered with 10 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is good for long range combat. It also has good accuracy and penetration power. It can kill an enemy with just a shot from head to gut and two shots on chest, hand and legs. Advantages *High damage *Good accuracy *Light weight *High magazine size for a sniper rifle Disadvantages *Expensive purchase and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *High recoil Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Still being used by Spetsnaz today. Also used by Natasha. * : Used by the Special Air Service. * : A variant called the Norinco Type 85 is served in the PLA as their main sniper rifle. Terrorists: *Arctic Avengers: An Arctic member is seen armed with an SVD in some game posters. *Red Beret Condottiere: As their main sniper rifle. Tactics using SVD Normal matches *Kill enemies at long range with at least two consecutive shots. *Aim for the gut for an instant kill. *It is fairly accurate even when not zooming. Zombie modes *Not recommended due to it not being very effective against zombies. Use this weapon only if there are no other weapon options available in the zombie modes. *Find a good place, preferably an unreachable one. Kill zombies with consecutive fire as its 10 rounds can deal 960 ~ 1920 damage. *This sniper is good for kill stealing. *If combined with Deadly Shot, the player can inflict up to 4800 damage to zombies. Variants SVD Custom :Main article: SVD Custom. '''SVD Custom is a heavily-modified SVD, exclusive for Hero/Heroine. It is fed with 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets. Moreover, it is also equipped with a M203 grenade launcher and 10 rounds 40×46mm grenade grenades. This weapon cannot be dropped and purchased anywhere. Comparison to VSK-94 ; Positive *Higher damage (+68) *Has 2x scope *Higher accuracy (+2%) ; Negative *More expensive (+$350) *Higher recoil (-40%) *Lower rate of fire (-30%) *Heavier (-9% speed) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Gallery svd viewmodel.png|View model svd shop model.png|Shop model svd worldmodel.png|World model 635101958866279285.png|High quality close-up Spetsnaz svd.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative carries an SVD Svd.gif|Store preview File:Svd_vsk_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster cs_assault_20120707_1334480.jpg|In-game screenshot svd hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Which mode do you like to use this weapon? Most modes Original / Basic Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Gun Deathmatch Zombie Modes Zombie Scenario / Human Scenario None Trivia *The Dragunov uses 7.62×54mmR rounds instead of the 7.62×51mm NATO. *Dragunov has crosshairs etched on the scope's glass. *The model shows the weapon's fire selector is on safety position, which means the gun wouldn't be able to fire in real-life. This mistake also can be found in its variant, the SVD Custom. External links *Dragunov at Wikipedia. Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:Russian Category:High accuracy weapons